


Youngling

by iamdali



Series: Youngling [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray laughs. “Uh huh. You do realise this is going to make it harder to convince everyone that we didn’t name our child after a Star Wars character?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngling

“There,” Mikey grins and he snaps the last popper of the baby grow closed. “Perfect.”

Ray peers over Mikey’s shoulder. “Luke, I am one of your fathers,” he reads the slogan that rests beneath an image of Darth Vader aloud. 

“And you said it was a bad idea to buy baby clothes off eBay.” 

Ray laughs. “Uh huh. You do realise this is going to make it harder to convince everyone that we didn’t name our child after a Star Wars character?” 

Mikey shrugs. “So what? I say we just embrace our flaws and name the next one Anakin.” 

“The next one?” Ray smiles, arm coiling around his husband’s waist. He leans forward to tickle his fingers across his son’s chubby stomach. Luke laughs and grabs at Ray’s index finger, tugging it towards his mouth to suck on. 

“Yeah, of course. He’s not going to be able to act out Empire Strikes Back on his _own_ now is he?” 

Laughing, Ray presses a kiss to the side of Mikey’s head. “He’s got you and his Uncle Gerard.” 

“Yeah, but Uncle Gerard always steals all the good lines,” Mikey says to Luke, leaning in to the bouncer to rub their noses together. Luke laughs and grasps at Mikey’s cheeks with his sticky fingers. 

Ray squeezes his hip. “You can play with me and I’ll let _you_ have all the good lines.” 

“And _that_ is why I married your daddy,” Mikey grins at Luke, kissing his forehead. Luke starts to plump his father’s cheeks again. “What’s all over your fingers,” Mikey frowns, pulling out a baby wipe. “Has daddy been sneaking you chocolate pudding again?” he asks, shooting a look at Ray. 

“No, no,” Ray says with innocent eyes. “I think it was definitely Uncle Gerard.” 

Rolling his eyes, Mikey hands the wipe to Ray. “You can clean him up while I see to his dinner.” 

When Mikey’s left the dining room, Ray watches for a moment to make sure the coast is really clear before plucking the hidden pudding pot from behind the picture frames. He smears some chocolate on to his finger and holds it to Luke’s mouth. Luke makes an excited face and licks at the chocolate. 

“This is our little secret, ok?” Ray whispers. Luke blows out a spit bubble and Ray nods. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“What would Luke like for dinner?” Mikey shouts from the kitchen. “Mashed up tuna pasta or mashed up sweet potato?” 

“Uh…” Ray stumbles, quickly hiding the pudding again. “What do you think, Luke?” Luke screams happily and flaps his arms out in front of himself. “I, uh. I think that means pasta.” 

“Alright. Get him in his highchair. Dinner will be served in approximately thirty seconds, just as soon as I find his spoon.” 

Ray scoops Luke up out of his bouncer, rubbing his back soothingly as he moves him to the other side of the table. He skilfully flips the front board on the high chair back with one hand before pushing all the restraints aside. 

Once Luke is securely settled in his chair, Ray fishes out a clean bib from the changing bag on the floor. He pops it over Luke’s head before ruffling his hair. Luke grins and bangs his hands against the board. 

“Alright, alright, keep your hair on,” Mikey says as he reappears from the kitchen with an open jar of mashed tuna pasta. 

There’s a sound from the hallway of the front door opening and two sets of boots stomping along the mat. 

“Hello?” Gerard calls. “Anyone home?” 

“We’re in the dining room,” Mikey calls back, and a few seconds later the door from the hall opens and Gerard and Frank come through, hands full of bags and toys. “Oh, god,” Mikey groans. “Where are we supposed to put this lot?” 

“Don’t blame me,” Gerard says defensively. “Frank’s the one with the Toys R Us loyalty card.” 

“The awesome things is I got it _before_ Luke was born,” Frank grins. 

Mikey laughs. “Why am I not surprised?” He holds out the jar of baby food. “Well, now that you’re here and filling up my house you can make yourself useful and feed your nephew.” 

Frank grins and quickly piles the bags in the corner of the room before making grabby hands for the jar. 

“What’s up, little man?” Frank grins, pulling up the stool to Luke’s highchair. Luke greets Frank by clapping his hands together repeatedly. 

“You,” Mikey points at Ray, “can come and help me clean up the kitchen.”

Ray raises an eyebrow as he follows Mikey. “Really,” Ray says as he pushes open the kitchen door, “How much mess could you have made opening a jar of baby food?” 

Once the door is shut, Mikey crowds Ray up against it. “None,” he smirks. “I just thought I’d take advantage of this time alone while dumb and dumber feed the youngling.” 

“More Star Wars talk?” Ray laughs. 

Mikey curls his fingers in to the back of Ray’s hair. “You just wait until I take you to my prison ship,” he smirks, waiting until Ray bites at his own bottom lip before crushing their mouths together. 

Ray gasps a little in to the kiss, gripping Mikey’s waist with both hands. It feels like weeks since they got a moment just like this during the day, just a few precious seconds to kiss, slow and silly until they’re both grinning against each other.

 

Frank’s too busy making aeroplane noises to notice the gasp that comes from the kitchen, but Gerard’s ears prick and he turns to glare at the back of the door.

“Leave them alone,” Frank says, collecting bits of mush from the corners of Luke’s mouth with the spoon. 

“What?” Gerard says. “I didn’t do anything.”

“I can _hear_ your manual zooming on the door,” Frank grins, side glancing to Gerard before pulling a face at Luke. “Uncle Gerard doesn’t like it when your daddies make out.” 

“When you have a brother,” Gerard says, tapping Luke lightly on the nose, “and he likes to make out with other boys, you’ll understand.” 

Luke sneezes, spitting food out all over himself and Frank’s arm. 

Frank makes a face. “I think he understands perfectly.” 

 

When Mikey and Ray get back to the dining room, Gerard gives them a suspicious look, but Mikey simply smiles innocently. 

“How’s he doing?” Ray asks and Frank hands over the empty jar.

“Finished the whole lot,” he says and Luke laughs, grinning triumphantly at the mess around his hands and face. 

Mikey takes the jar and leans down to kiss the top of Luke’s head. “Well done, little man,” he praises. “You want daddy to go get your pudding?”

Luke looks at Ray and makes a high pitch ‘eeee’ sound. Ray presses his finger to his lips quickly, before Mikey’s got a chance to turn around. Luke starts to clap again, waving his hands wildly at Ray. 

Gerard starts laughing until Frank jabs at his ribs. Mikey glares at them all. 

“Pudding!” Ray interrupts before anything more can be said. “Who’s for pudding?” 

… 

Mikey’s lay back in the rocking chair, Luke slumped over his shoulder, breathing softly whilst Mikey gently rubs at his back. He twitches and makes a little whiney sound in his sleep, hands grabbing on to Mikey’s t-shirt. Mikey smiles to himself and shushes the baby softly. 

“Hey,” Ray whispers from the door. 

Mikey glances over his shoulder. “Hi,” he says. “Did my brother leave?”

Ray nods and steps further in to the door. “Yeah. He said he’d call you tomorrow. Your mom wants to organise dinner next week.” 

Mikey laughs breathily. “That’s another few hundred toys more for youngling.” 

Ray smiles. “At least we get a break for the evening. Not that I’m desperate for one or anything…” 

“No, not at all,” Mikey grins back. He glances down at Luke, twisting his head to try and see his face. “He still out?” he asks Ray, who nods. 

“Yeah, he’s out…for now. Want me to put him in his crib?”

“Please,” Mikey replies, carefully pulling Luke away from his shoulder. Ray scoops him up with an equal amount of care, resting the sleeping baby against his chest until they get to the crib. Mikey’s back by his side by the time he’s laying Luke on to the spotted mattress, pulling the little blue blanket up to his chin. 

Ray smoothes his finger down the bridge of Luke’s nose. “Sleep tight, little man,” he whispers. 

Mikey smiles, resting his head on Ray’s shoulder. “He’s so adorable when he’s unconscious.” 

Ray chuckles and kisses the top of Mikey’s head. “Yeah? So are you.” 

… 

When Mikey’s pottering around the dining room, moving picture frames by millimetres like some bored housewife, he finds an almost empty cup of chocolate pudding stashed away behind the photos and plant pots. He plucks it out of its hiding place and stares at it. 

“Ray?” he calls, and sure enough a few moments later, there’s shuffling from the hallway. 

Ray pops his head around the door, and when he sees the pudding pot, his smile quickly drops. “Uhm…”

“Care to explain this?” Mikey asks with narrowing eyes. 

“No,” Ray shakes his head quickly. “Not at all.” 

“ _Ray_ ,” he says sternly. 

There are a few more moments of silence as the couple stare at each other before Ray finally gives in and sighs. “Alright! So…maybe I was, sort of, I don’t know…secretly feeding our baby chocolate pudding.” 

Mikey rolls his eyes. “You’re too soft y’know.”

“What? He likes pudding!” 

“ _See!_ Too soft. That boy’s going to be a big ball of pudding pudge in no time,” Mikey says, throwing the pudding pot towards the waste bin and missing completely. 

Ray shrugs. “Would that be such a bad thing? At least I wouldn’t be the only one.”

Mikey’s eyebrow quirks. “What?” 

Ray averts his eyes to the floor and shakes his head. “Never mind.” 

“RayRay,” Mikey whispers, walking closer to his husband until he’s in touching distance. He finds Ray’s eyes again with his own. “Are you worried about Luke growing up to be a skinny ass white kid like me?”

Ray smirks, he can’t help it with the look on Mikey’s face. “Maybe.” 

Mikey sighs, hands coming to rest on Ray’s shoulders. “Oh, RayRay,” he says, pulling their faces closer together until he can get his mouth on Ray’s cheek. He kisses him a few times, sliding his lips to the corner or Ray’s mouth. “You’re beautiful. You’re stunning and gorgeous and you’re all mine,” he says, punctuating the last part by grabbing Ray’s ass hard. 

“Hey!” Ray yelps, though he’s not really complaining. He rubs at his ass a little whilst Mikey grins. 

“I hope Luke gets your brains,” says Mikey, brushing strands of Ray’s hair away from his face. Ray kisses Mikey’s hand. “Because he’ll be screwed if he gets mine.”

Ray laughs and pulls Mikey in close, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “Awh, baby. He’ll be lucky if he ends up with your smarts.”

Mikey presses his face against Ray’s chest and sighs, feeling safe and content. “I love you,” he says. 

Ray smiles. “I love you too, baby.” 

…

After Mikey takes out the trash, he puts the ingredients from dinner back in to the fridge. When he’s putting back the mushrooms and tomatoes, his hand ghosts over the cups of chocolate pudding. Glancing momentarily in Ray’s direction, Mikey smirks as a smirk worthy idea crosses his mind. He grabs one of the pots of pudding and, just as Ray passes on his way back from the sink, he grabs him by the wrist. In some completely none comprehendible smooth ninja move, Mikey ends up with the fridge door closed and Ray pressed against it. 

“Wuh?” says Ray, eyes wide and confused as Mikey starts to tug at the neck of his already stretched out t-shirt. 

Mikey grins and rips the lid off of the pudding pot he’s holding, dipping his fingers in to the squidgy brown before smearing it across his husband’s neck and collar bone. With hungry eyes and an eager tongue he then dives forward, attaching his mouth to Ray’s skin as he sets to work on sucking the chocolate away. 

Ray’s caught between giggling and moaning. Mikey’s tongue tickles as it laps away the pudding, but his lips scraping against Ray’s neck is definitely not a laughing matter. His hands flail a little between himself and Mikey’s body before finally resting on Mikey’s hips, pulling him closer. 

Laughing on to Ray’s skin, Mikey rocks their hips together until the pair of them moan. 

“Mikey,” Ray gasps, “ _Shit_ , baby. What – what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Mikey replies, looking up at Ray with wide and innocent eyes before his tongue flickers out against Ray’s skin again. He dips his fingers in to the chocolate again, this time smearing them against Ray’s lips. Ray grins, lapping at the pudding until he’s sucked Mikey’s fingers dry. 

When Mikey rocks himself against Ray again, he feels both their hard ons. He smirks, reaching up with one hand to place the pudding cup on top of the fridge whilst the other reaches down inside Ray’s pants. Giving Ray’s cock a firm squeeze, Mikey gazes at his husband with want as Ray bucks up in to Mikey’s fist. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ray moans, sliding one hand in to Mikey’s hair and pulling a little until his head tilts back. Mikey makes a throaty ‘unf’ sound as Ray pulls and flicks his thumb nail against the head of Ray’s cock. Ray hisses. Mikey brings himself forward, pressing his face back against Ray’s neck and attaching his teeth to Ray’s collarbone again. 

“Wait, fuck-” Ray gulps, “Wait,” and he pushes Mikey back a little until he can get a hand between their bodies and beyond the waistband of Mikey’s jeans. 

“Yeah, _yes_ ,” Mikey nods in frustrated agreement as Ray’s hand finally wraps around his dick. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah.” Ray bites his lip and grins because, mother of god, is his husband hot. 

Jerking each other quickly and messily against the fridge door, they rock and moan together. Ray stops them again after a couple more strokes to push Mikey’s jeans open and down until he’s got both of their dicks out in the open. He wraps his hand around both of them and continues. 

“Better?” he asks with a smirk as Mikey’s eyes start to roll back. 

“Oh, fu- _motherfucker_ ,” is Mikey’s only reply. 

Mikey ends up with his hands planted either side of Ray’s shoulders, pressed against the fridge, trying to keep himself standing whilst Ray jacks them both with his sweat and pre-come slicked hand. 

It doesn’t take too long after that. Mikey leans back in to scrape his teeth against Ray’s exposed throat, Ray moans and then they’re there, hips stuttering against each other as they come all over Ray’s t-shirt. 

With his face pressed against Ray’s neck, Mikey pants against Ray’s skin until he gets the feeling back in to his knees. 

“Baby?” Ray whispers. Mikey grumbles and shakes his head. 

“Not yet,” he says and Ray laughs. 

“My shirt is kind of gross.”

Mikey makes a displeased grunt. “Ok,” he sighs before leaning back again. He pulls at the hem of Ray’s t-shirt, getting it over his head as quickly and as carefully as possible, but Ray still ends up with a bit of spunk in his hair. 

“Awh, man.”

Mikey laughs. “Sorry, baby.” 

Just as Mikey gets his head against Ray’s chest again, the baby monitor crackles to life as Luke starts to cry. 

“Whose turn is it?” Ray asks and Mikey sighs once more before pushing himself away from Ray’s warm embrace again. 

“We’ll both go,” he says, tucking himself away and zipping everything back up. “I'll get the bottle, you get the formula.” 

Humming, Ray kisses the side of Mikey’s head. “Deal.” 

When Luke cries again, Mikey calls up, “It’s ok, little man. Daddies will be there soon,” before pulling a clean bottle from the dish rack. 

Ray smiles to himself on the way to the laundry pile for a new t-shirt. 

 

Fin.


End file.
